User talk:Darkwynters
Some of this page has been archived to limit the length of the page. You can view older entries at: * 2011 archive * 2012 archive * 2013 archive * 2014 archive Timeline for Merging Articles Hey, I've had a merge tag on Vil Adanrath for over a month, and no one has responded with any reasons not to merge. * What's the protocol for how long we wait before merging? * Is merging up to the admins? or is it something anyone can do? * If the latter, I forget how. (It's been ages since I've done one on Wikipedia.) ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm, Lhyn it appears they are a tribe of lythari, so I have added info from that page. - Darkwynters (talk) 19:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Great; thanks for the fix. ::I'm still curious about my questions in general though. ::~ Lhynard (talk) 20:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry... I think anyone can merge an article... just move the info from one page to the next and create a redirect or put a deletion tag on the article... there might be a fancier way, maybe admin Movie know :) - Darkwynters (talk) 05:34, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Nighthill complaint And, what's so wrong with the article I wrote on Nighthill? It wasn't pulled directly, word for word from the source material, and it was original enough so that nobody should have made the slightest complaint. I don't see anybody else going out of their way to write articles for this site that complaints should be made. The articles are well-written and researched, by someone who was playing D&D years before most of the complainers were even born. As for the image of the Ring of Protection, I seriously doubt that the company that sells it will be filing any copyright infringements, as it probably leads to more sales. Ditto for Wizards of the Coast, who in fact, issued an Open Gaming License for all of the Core Rules. The people at WoTC know that if they tick off the fans enough, they lose business, which is counterproductive. I did NOT start writing articles to step on anybody's toes: I saw several requests from the editors urging people to write articles for this site, so I did! Then, out of four articles I wrote, three had complainers, that I didn't read all the way through some list of rules for submission, as if this were a professional magazine like Time or People. If you're going to request people to write for you, practically begging people to write for you, you have NO right to complain about it, especially if the material is well-written by someone who KNOWS the worlds he's writing in. Geoffryn Kaladon (talk) 06:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :The Tarbaw Nighthill article has a few things which need to be completed to make it clean... # The page does not have in-text citations. # The article is not organized, for example, what is Tarbaw's personality or how does he look... I cannot just look at the page and know... I have to read the entire piece. # The citation is not written in the correct format. # There is no reference for the image presented... is it copyrighted? # The quote is not taken directly from the cited source... thus it is homebrewed. # It appears to be written in third person present as if I am standing on the battlements with Tarbaw, which is extremely confusing, because our wiki is like an encyclopedia. # There is no Green Keep... I am actually DMing this adventure and the keep is just called... Keep. # Finally, my band of heroes are a drow, a half-elf druid, and a barbarian... and someone else might have a dragonborn or some other hero... so having a boy wizard and an old dwarf paladin (Cool as they sound) makes this part homebrew as well. These might be over-the-top, so feel free to ask High admin BadCat or Admin Movie if I am being too picky :) This wiki is a group of editors and admins who love the Realms and want to preserve the awesomeness that Ed Greenwood created... think of us as researchers... we rewrite the words, but we use the actual sourcebook's facts... Geoffryn, you write this article like a DM describing a fantastic battle to his players... and while it sounds wonderful... it is not what this wiki is about... Check out our featured articles, such as Ilbratha or Wheloon... they are written like historical articles - Darkwynters (talk) 00:18, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Assistance Welp, easy way to put it is I have little to no idea what it is I am doing. I frankly have no experience with any wiki stuff barring the obvious. (Which I figure is clear by my sloppy work on the three pages I've added) I'm unsure on how to keep things consistent with other pages on the wiki as well. Granted with every new page I'm getting a better idea of what I'm missing or doing wrong, but since things like the citing always gets changed I figure I'm still not understanding quite a bit. I've seen that it is often you who is fixing these things, so who better to ask about it, right? I am not even sure I'm putting this in the right place. At first I thought I could just reply to the welcome, but then I really couldn't find a button for that so now I'm here. Hope this isn't wrong as well. Edit: There are two headers with the same name. I clearly have done something wrong. Fantastic. PseudoNeutral (talk) 10:44, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Pseudo, thank you... many editors do not ask questions... I was going to write a huge section here, but admin Movie has just written an excellent one, so I am using "copying" it, but changing a few words to fit your needs :) ::Thanks for your Assam article, it's a good start :) You mentioned help in your talk with DW, so I thought I'd give you a couple suggestions. You chose to write an article about a location, so the next step would be to add the infobox to your page, and fill it out as best you can. You can copy and paste it from the "Usage" section. If you follow that link and scroll down, you'll see the "Standardized Sections". These are the general guidelines we use for articles about locations. Copy and paste them into your page, add your info (and anything else that the headings might suggest to you) and delete the ones you don't use. Take a look at other location articles to see how they are put together. Don't worry about getting it perfect, one of the other editors or admins will come along and tidy up if it needs it. Just remember to write everything in your own words (with few exceptions, we cannot accept passages copied directly from the source), and put it in past tense (see the Past Tense Policy and Plagiarism policy). And most of all, have fun! —Moviesign (talk) 22:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome advice, Movie!!! - Darkwynters (talk) 22:36, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Zillak I saw you wondering about the Gromph's assassin; I read the book and I remember clearly that he was NEVER used the Baenre surname, he probably was a minor noble, not affiliated with Baenre by blood.- Unknown user 11 (talk) 21:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, User 11, I decided to go with your edit... P.S. You would be really cool if you created an account :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Infobox I'm having trouble copying/pasting the infobox and page setup for a new "Persons" page. Could tell me exactly what I need to do to do this properly? Artemas Sort Key Actually, when you removed the sort key from the Template:Class table in Thallos el Bhirax, his name ceased being sorted properly in Category:Fighters (2e). You need to have both the sort key param and the set, because the default setting in the class table is to use . ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean, Lhyn... BadCat and I have been using the Defaultsort for years now... Thallos el Bhirax is under both "Fighters (2e)" and "Fighters of 7th Level (2e)... - Darkwynters (talk) 23:29, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmm, actually, this is really weird and both BadCat and Movie need to have a look at this... for example, Artus Cimber is under "A" for the auto class cats... and under "C" for all other cats... I think we need to have a look into this... I thought the Defaultsort... sorted everything... hmmm, nice catch, Lhyn - Darkwynters (talk) 23:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, you see what I mean now. :) It is very weird, because it's not the sort key either, as I thought at first. Some of the names in the Fighters (2e) list are sorted properly, but they aren't using the sort key. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) It's not a bug, it's a feature. :D See the Template:Class table/doc#Notes. However, if some are sorting properly without being told to do so, then we may have another problem. —Moviesign (talk) 01:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I wish we'd keep a conversation in one place... I also assumed defaultsort would apply to all categories, handmade and generated, being default and all... I can't look at code now, but I believe someone like Thallos el Bhirax wouldn't need special sorting – Bhirax is his father's name, so he would be sorted under Thallos. But Lhynard would be the expert on Calishite naming conventions here. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:34, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::(Actually, Bhirax is his surname; Sarsor was his father's name.) ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:37, April 21, 2015 (UTC) On the Artus Cimber page, moving the defaultsort from bottom to top fixed the problem. The page now appears under "C" for both static and generated categories. So, there are two solutions to the problem. Either specify the sortkey parameter in the , or put the above the infobox. Neither solution is very convenient. —Moviesign (talk) 13:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Edit Milestone As the wikia has passed 15,000 articles, I thought I'd congratulate you on passing 20,000 edits. This also make you the user with the most edits now...even surpassing ol' Fw190a8! Well done Darkwynters, although you probably passed 20,000 at the beginning of April, I only just realised.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 00:15, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Wow! Yes, congrats! ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:22, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahhh, thanks guys... this is one fantastic community!!! - Darkwynters (talk) 01:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Well done! — BadCatMan (talk) 01:44, April 28, 2015 (UTC) High Desert Hello! I am quite convinced that Zakhara's High Desert is a region adjacent to, not contained within the region of the Pearl Cities, even if the border between the two is not defined anywhere. Would you have any objections if I changed your categorization accordingly? Thanks for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 16:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Daranios, nope...I wonder if we should create a North Zakhara and other categories, like North Faerûn. - Darkwynters (talk) 01:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm, I thought we had done that, with the regions of Zakhara being Cities of the Ancients, Cities of the Heart, Cities of the Pantheon, Crowded Sea, Free Cities of Zakhara, Haunted Lands, High Desert and Pearl Cities (and possibly Land of the Yak-Men/''Northeast Zakhara'' in the future). They are mostly named after the groups of cities dominating the respective regions, because that is the way Land of Fate sections the continent's description. I am happy with that system, but other names (and regions) would of course be possible. The one I am not completely happy about are the Free Cities, as Qudra technically should be included there, so maybe North Zakhara or Northwest Zakhara would be better there. What's your opinion? Daranios (talk) 09:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Well officially, our region categories are not canon, but do help with organization, such as the Sword Coast North is located in Northwest Faerûn...personally, I like the idea of the Land of the Yakmen is located under "Northeast Zakhara"...this allows for locations such as the High Desert is located more precise, than just in Zakhara...just a thought :) - Darkwynters (talk) 15:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I like the "Locations in West Zakhara" category addition for the Jamal Oasis page. Can we add all of the other directional categories for Zakhara as well? Artemas Entreri (talk) 18:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool, Art, let's see what editor Daran thinks of this idea :) - Darkwynters (talk) 18:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, such directional categories would add one more layer as compared to regions in Faerûn (where it is usually continent - region - country/nation). I am ok with West Zakhara, etc., it might be a little clearer for those who don't know Al-Qadim yet, but I do not really see the need - especially as it brings up the question which directional regions we would want and where to draw the borders - while the Zakharan regions that already exist have some basis in the source material. We also have now 8 or 9 regions in Zakhara now, and 9 regions for Faerûn, so that is comparable, even so Faerûn is of course larger. Daranios (talk) 18:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::P.S. (Hm, I just see that Sword Coast North is actually a counter-example against my supposed ranking of regions in Faerûn.) Does anyone know how to create the nice grey-and-red-maps for the regions (e.g. http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Northwest_Faer%C3%BBn?file=Northwest_faerun_250.gif)? That would be a different way to make clear what really is meant by e.g. Cities of the Pearl as a region. Daranios (talk) 19:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmmm, Looking at the map of Zakhara, I do see what you mean...and if we did have a nice colored map of the regions that would be awesome...I think admin Movie might have an idea how to create these shadings. - Darkwynters (talk) 20:59, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Please check out my info box for House Fajirik Military Camp and let me know if I did it correctly. Sorry for the other ones! Artemas Entreri (talk) 00:14, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Great Dale/Vale I did the same exact thing both when typing in the text section AND adding the category. :) Artemas Entreri (talk) 22:13, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hehe...yeah...very confusing :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:22, May 14, 2015 (UTC) New Zakharan Categories Thanks for expanding the categories for Zakhara. Great job! I love seeing this setting getting more attention. Artemas Entreri (talk) 22:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks...still trying to figure out a few things on the directional borders of West, Northwest, and North Zakhara...also, what if the difference between the Corsair Domains and the Genie's Turban? - Darkwynters (talk) 23:08, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi! I couldn't resist to raise a few questions here to more clearly define how we want to use the new "geographical" categories for Zakhara. Maybe you want to join in there? Daranios (talk) 20:44, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Excellent, Daranios... I suddenly felt my maverick idea was getting out of hand :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:23, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Image Categories Am I correct in observing that your love of categories does not extend to the image categories? There seem to be a lot of inconsistencies and such with the image categories. I was thinking of fixing them up, but I don't want to step on your toes. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I mess with them every once in a while... took on the sourcebook covers, but since a lot of the images do not have references, I have not taken that beast by the horns... feel free to add it to your already huge plate :) - Darkwynters (talk) 14:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Elemental mage abbreviations According to the Golden Huzuz sourcebook the different kinds of elemental mages are abbreviated like this: sand mage (sam), sea mage (sem), flame mage (fm), wind mage (wm). Artemas Entreri (talk) 16:17, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Great! You can add those when you create each page :) - Darkwynters (talk) 16:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) References Zaynal class Zaynal ibn Sabur is listed as (hfT/hs/9) on page 38 of the Golden Huzuz book. This stands for "human female, Thief/holy slayer/level 9. I didn't see any other reference on that page about her class. Artemas (talk) 23:16, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that totally makes more sense... for some reason mine says (hff/hs/9)... clearly a typo :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC)